


The WyldWood: Court of the WyldKing

by WolfKing69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Reaction, fey, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea i had while reading ract46 Sith of Beacon Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	The WyldWood: Court of the WyldKing

The WyldWood. Home of every fey who does not accept the rule of the courts of Winter and Summer. Deep within the WyldWood you come too the Home of the Court, the hold where lies the King. Build into the side and around a large hill, this stone and wood wonder defies imagination. Trees, more than 9 feet thick, scratch the sky and their roots weave among the stonework. The city streets are lain out in a spiral fashion, slowly winging their way from simple stone homes, into brilliant living markets, before forking at the highest point. To the Left and up the stairs lay the Castle of the King. Great marble walls with obsidian inlay, the roots of towering yew trees hold the walls of this hall together.

But the crown jewel of the city lies to the right. A tunnel is carved into the mountain covered in sage and lilac. On the other side lay the Goddess' Grotto. Exiting the Tunnel your breath is taken away. Above you the ceiling in clear, allowing air and light in. In heavy weather, the magic above the grotto solidifies into a glass like barrier to keep the fey dry. Three statues stand within. The first is of a young maiden dancing with her lover. A short sword is strapped to his back and a small wand is clasped between their joined hands. Next is a statue of a strikingly beautiful woman. She is dressed in flowing robes, holding a staff topped by a glowing orb. Standing just behind her is a thick muscled man, garbed in thick leather armor with a longbow in his hands. Finally an matronly woman stands next to cauldron while her love stand behind her. Carved into the circular wall of the grotto is the season and the sky. From the floor to the height of a man the wall is smooth except for four pillars and stars scatter over the wall. Above, in a ribbon of stone, lay the phases of the moon, waxing above the maiden, full above the mother, and waning over the crone. At night the carvings in the wall illuminate to match the sky above. The four pillars are carved with the elements that match the seasons. Air for spring, Fire for summer, earth for autumn, water for winter.

Its funny how the seasons tell the story of the Goddess and her Consort. Young and rapped around each other these two lovers dance through life, discovering something new every day as the Wind blows them from place to place. As days, weeks, years pass, maturity sets in and the Fire starts. Suddenly the Wind catches with the first spark and that wild wonder turns inward as all their attention is set on each other. As the wind dies down and the fire settles their lovers passion turns into a hearth fire, gentle and sweet. Autumn and the Earth creep in and they look for a place to settle down and allow the Earth's bounty to mix with the Fire's ash to create a beautiful bounty. As the years pass and the Fire cools, the chill of winter's Water creeps in. The aging women works to pass on her wisdom back down the seasons and the Earth's aspect of focus shifts from bounty to the grave. She and her love curl up by the fire as their years fade away. In time they become dust in the wind, their spirits watching over until they are reborn to dance again.


End file.
